minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Reporters File
this is the RF aka Reporters File we make reports out of the Epic Evil Guys Epic Evil Guys Unknown?= Information Gathered. Unknown has red eyes with red skin and a red tongue and white teeth. the reason his teeth are sharp is that he eats meats. he mostly eats the inside of his victims. (Heart, Brain, Bones, Kidney, Etc.) Unknown can summon a hoard of red zombies which also eats people insides but weaker and more dumber There is a myth that he can grow arms when they are cut but this is still not confirmed First Case of Unknown one day in the night while its midnight a family was murdered murderously. it was reported their inside was Missing it is said the mother was killed first since she was the first one that died. * her head was missing * her inside was missing the next victim is the father. it is said he was sleeping during this. * his stomach had a hole in it. (he totally did not gives birth this is already debunked what the hell George) * his inside is also missing * he sleep forever when he was killed the last victim is a woman assuming to be their daughter. * she is dead no more information needed * oh yeah she also loses her insides although there is one survivor. it's a young man wearing blue clothing he was sent into the infirmary to check if his injured (he made it alive don't worry). Reporters * George A Yolo * John Z kna |-| Doorsappear= Information Gathered. Doorsappear is a failed pun of Disappear and Door. You can already tell why; it also sounds like doors appear instead. Doorsappear cries blood for some reason (probably because he smashes his eyes in doors). He also has black skin with black rashes (probably because he smashes his body in doors) and he is depressed (probably because he tried to make love with doors). Doorsappear kills people by being a door. A pretty hard explanation, but I'll try to explain. A door will appear and if a person enters it the door will eat the person. First Case of Doorsappear One day, at a Forestuff, 4 male children were killed. It is reported that these morons saw a door in the middle of nowhere and decided to play with it. The first murdered child was a male child. * He died from a door. The second murdered child was a male child. * He died from a door. The third murdered child was a male child. * He died from a door. The last murdered child was a male child. * He slipped on a rock and hit the water that his head break. Other Case of Doorsappear (7th Case) One day, in the middle of the desert called Area ##, aka double hashtag, 2 guards died when protecting the entrance of Area ## zone #. The guard was drinking water and was checking the place until a door teleported out of nowhere and smashes him unknowingly. * He got smashed by the door. * He didn't open the door. Another guard came to check what happened, then he saw the door. So, he opens it then he just calmly calls for help, so the door grabs him instead. * He died from a door. Other Case of Doorsasppear (12th) One day, on the Super Highly Important Team (S.H.I.T.) base, 6 men were murdered when they were chanting their 'thing'. 5 members, 1 captain and 2 survivours. Recorded Tape (do not read if you're not 13 plus) * Captain: WHAT ARE WE * SHIT Member: WERE SHIT * Captain: WHAT ARE WE GOOD AT * SHIT Member: BEING SHIT * Captain: WHY ARE WE HERE * SHIT Members: BECAUSE WE'RE SHIT * Captain: NOW BE PROUD * SHIT Members: * CHANTS* SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT Recorded Tape End 2 doors were summoned and the 2 members were attacked by zombies that came out of the door. This confirms that Doorsappear can summon zombies, although the zombies have big and long arms this is theorized to be the reason why even when far away the door can still catch its victim. * Killed by Zombies with abnormal arms. The Zombies continue and march to the other member. They kill the other member murderously. * 4 members were killed. * Zombies can march. The captain and the 2 members left. Although the captain sets himself on fire and runs to the zombies heroicly, burning all of the zombies. * The captain died. * 2 members survived. |-| Ojos(A) = Information Gathered. I fear no man but that thing it scares me. not much is known with this freak although he is known for staring at people for no absolute reason. First Case of Ojos a Breach happen on Area ## Object-1 Object-2 and Object-4 are trying to escape Object-1 and Object-2 are breaking the place to pieces although Object-4/Ojos is just watching everything |-| Ojos(B) = Object #: 4 Class: Missing Secure Method: put it on a chair and place it on a 4 block high and 6 wide also add a running wheel just incase its bored Description: Ojos or Object-4 is a red humanoid with multiple eyes surrounding its Body on other occasions it can turn into a small Slime. Notes not much is still known with this weird creature but he is mostly secured but here's some theory Theory Object-4 eyes are the Victim of his killings unknowingly people are missing in Area ## in theory, this is Object-4 doing this is how he get all of his eyes it is also said that his body is made of flesh by his victims. |-| Sucker = Information Gathered. This is John Z Kna and I'm telling you this one is disgusting introducing Sucker he makes a soup out of blood even tho his name is sucker he pretty much just-drinks Blood you might wanna squish him cause his cute but he is fucking deadly. Sucker makes soup out of the blood and gives it to children. if the child dint eat his soup he kidnaps the child but if the children eat the soup Sucker won't harm them the Kidnap Child will be turn into soup Ingredient for Blood Soup * Step 1: Read this. * Step 2: Follow the Instruction. * Step 3: make any soup you want there's a lot of tutorials just replace the water with soup. * also, check this Sucker's Epic Mansion First Case of Sucker one day at the town of Reginald 4 Children were kidnaped. they were all first seen in the playground playing until a white horse and a black (No Racism) adorable man came in. and offer them Soup but they replied no cause their parents said to not get free food from a stranger so the Kidnapper assuming to be the sucker kidnapped the children and took them somewhere to this day the children were never been found. * 4 Children got Kidnapped. * Take Free food from Stranger so you won't be kidnapped. * Children were never been found. * (Notice: The Children were found although they are last seen on the case TBD Other Case of Sucker (3rd) An Attack on Town of Reginald happens 7 Faceless Children are found ripping off people's faces and trying to fit it into their faces the only question is how the hell did these children look at people they don't even have eyes and nose. * The Death was uncounted * 4 people survived * 18 are missing mostly young ones The theory stated that this is Suckers doing due to the evidence that the 7 of the children are the ones that got kidnapped on the 1st and 2nd Case. The King now signed curfew when its night time. Other Case of Sucker (7th) Sucker send a Message to the king of Reginald. the king got mad from this message so he commands higher security for the kingdom. nobody knows what lies in that message till this day no one knows what the message is. |-| Headless Horseless TFless Horseman = Information Gathered. Headless Horseless TFless Horseman also known as the Horseman originated from the Old West. the Horseman way of killing is by shooting people with a revol-bow nobody knows why it has the TFless in it but it's still weird. his full name is Headless Horseless TFless Epicless Coolest Dangerousless Murderless Cultless Happyless Uglyless Banditless Theifless Stupidless Handsomeness Idioticless Horseman. which is strange because that is also my name also known as Headless Horseless TFless Epicless Coolest Dangerousless Murderless Cultless Happyless Uglyless Banditless Theifless Stupidless Handsomeness Idioticless Horseman. First Case of Headless Horseless TFless Horsemen. a Van of bandit hit the road |-| Tree Reaper = Information Gathered. no one still knows whos the Tree Reaper but only knows what he does. his main weapon is an Iron Hoe and an Iron Axe he kills his victims and bury them and mysteriously became trees. First Case of Tree Reaper. 4 Dead Men were found buried when someone accidentally punched a tree on Owoland. in theory, the 4 men were farmers planting until a weird man (Tree Reaper) came in and hit them in the head * 4 men were killed * all men were hit in the Head * probably because the 4 men arent using their head properly (Ba bum TSH) * they lose their mind after this (Ba bum TSH) Category:Not Pastas Category:Not minecraft